just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Volosia
This article is about the island nation of Volosia. For the fanfiction project, see Just Cause: Volosia. The Republic of Volosia is an island nation in the Black Sea, the setting for the Just Cause fanfiction developed by User:UsernamehereCustoms. The map of its landmass is still in development. One was created, but it was removed in favor of creating a new and more detailed map. Overview The Volosian island chain is a post-Soviet state located in the Black Sea, southwest of the Crimean region of Ukraine and south of the city of Odessa. Up until the Third Volosian Civil War, in which the fan fiction takes place, the nation was governed as a republic. History Nisulamus Before it was known as Volosia, the island was discovered by the ancient Roman Empire as early as 280 AD and a group of settlers was sent to the island shortly after, giving the island the name "Nisulamus." However, with the Roman Empire in a steady decline at that time, the Romans were never able to economically support the development of a large city on the island and as such it became a network of small villages complimented by your occasional Roman naval base. In 395 AD the Roman Empire split into the Eastern Roman Empire and the Western Roman Empire, with Nisulamus becoming a province of the Eastern Roman Empire, which later went on to become the kingdom of Byzantium. With the island's relatively secluded location, as well as the technological deficits of local Barbarian tribes inhabiting modern-day Ukraine, the island stayed safe with the Black Sea remaining its greatest defense. So much so that when the Ottoman Empire conquered Constantinople in 1453, the island remained untouched by the Ottomans until the year 1455 when an Ottoman fleet sailed to the island and demanded a tribute for the nation's existence. This tribute was accepted in exchange for safety from the Ottomans, and Nisulamus became an independent republic, no longer a province of a great empire. After this, the island stayed peaceful for the next five centuries and began building their relations with their neighbors in the Black Sea, somewhat including the Ottoman Empire who still demanded tribute through the years. World War I and the First Civil War After World War I and the destruction of the Ottoman Empire, the Republic of Nisulamus rejoiced in their longtime overseas oppressor's destruction, and a wave of patriotism and celebration swept the country now that the island was freed of its tributes. The nation and its people longed for more however, longing to be something more than just a small island republic out in the middle of the Black Sea. After the Revolutions of 1917, Communism and the Soviet Union began its rise in eastern Europe, to which Nisulaman nationalists took notice. A civil war was fought between the years of 1922 and 1925, during which the Soviet Union supported the Communist revolutionaries. Ultimately the Nisulaman Republic ceased to exist in 1925 and was overtaken by the Socialist Republic of Volosia. The republic never officially joined the U.S.S.R, but remained an ally of the Soviet Union in the Black Sea. World War II When World War II broke out, Volosia formally declared war on Nazi Germany after Operation Barbarossa, the massive Nazi invasion of the Soviet Union. In response, the Volosian military and Soviet units stationed on the island prepared for a possible Nazi invasion of the island. After the Germans conquered much of Ukraine, naval bases were constructed and German high commanders discussed invasion plans of Volosia, finally adopting a plan in 1942. In November of 1942 a German fleet attacked Volosia from the north and managed to secure a beachhead but the combined Soviet and Volosian armies defeated the Nazi invaders a mere twelve days after their invasion began. The Soviets continued to use the nation as an air and naval base against southern Ukraine right up until its liberation in the summer of 1944. During that time Volosia made a return to peace while World War II raged on for another year and a half. Volosia remained an ally of the Soviet Union during this time, contributing support and military forces to the war effort all the way up until the conquest of Berlin in 1945. Having formed a beneficial partnership, the Soviet high commanders agreed with the Volosian government to disband the Socialist Republic of Volosia, and invite the nation into the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, as the Volosian Soviet Socialist Republic or SSR. Volosian government officials accepted this in 1946 and the island was integrated into the Soviet Union soon after. The Cold War After Volosia became a member of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, it quickly developed into a satellite state much like the Baltic Republics, Ukraine, or even Poland. As a direct result of its strategic importance in the Black Sea, being very close to both the mainland Soviet Union in Ukraine as well as NATO in both Turkey and the Balkan regions of Europe, the island became one of the fiercest battlegrounds for intelligence and espionage in the entire Cold War. Numerous intelligence agencies from both the Soviet Union and Western nations were sent to the island, including the canon Agency. The United States realized the strategic importance of the island just as much as the next guy, and formulated a plan to install a democratic NATO-aligned government in the island to create a forward base on the very doorstep of the Union. After this plan was put into place, the Agency stirred the flames of revolution in the nation, providing weaponry and supplies for a pro-Western revolution which quickly picked up steam. It started as a guerrilla force but quickly developed into a full-fledged military rebellion that formally declared war on the Socialist Republic of Volosia in December of 1976, resulting in a Civil War that would last a mere two months, ending in February of the next year in 1977. Much of the Volosian peoples, with the Communist uprising of the 20's fresh in their heads, referred to this uprising as the Second Volosian Civil War, after the first Civil War in 1922. The pro-Western revolution was quickly engaged by the superior Volosian Socialist Republic's military, much of the credit of their success belonging to the Soviet Union's own Red Army in the area that fought with the native Volosian forces. The United States did everything they could with their intelligence operations, inserting agents into the revolution as ordinary Volosian citizens, but knew that open military support would invite World War III. Additionally, if the Soviets found out that the United States had incited and supported the revolution, it would most likely anger the USSR to the point of war. All the United States' efforts to keep the revolutionary movement afloat were in vain when the revolution was destroyed and much of its members persecuted or even executed in 1977. While the Soviet Union rightly accused the United States of being responsible, they had no evidence to support this and the United States masterfully buried the whole ordeal, and it was never traced back to them. Volosia remained a satellite state of and member of the Soviet Union up until the Soviet Union's dissolution in 1991. Post-Soviet Era After the Soviet Union dissolved in 1991 and all of its member states became independent nations, Volosia was no exception and reformed into the new Republic of Volosia, adopting a new flag and system of government in that same year. However, unlike most of the European powers who were oppressed by the Soviet government, the Volosian citizens were not completely against their Soviet allies, remembering the times that they came to their aid in the First and Second Civil Wars as well as in World War II. Many of the Volosian citizens remained supportive of the late Soviet Union well into the 21st century, adjusting to the change rather than celebrating it. 21st Century and the Third Civil War While some Volosian citizens had an open mind and were quick to embrace the Western ideals, others were still uncomfortable with the change and would have welcomed the return of the Soviet Union. Still though the nation remained peaceful despite the divide, and no talks of civil war were had until a Communist revolutionary by the name of Grigori Kudrov organized pro-Soviet and pro-Communist fanatics in a military coup against the government of the Republic, intent on creating the Volosian People's Republic, a regime far closer to North Korea than the original Socialist Republic of Volosia. With the coup devastating the Republic's ability to govern itself and command its military forces, a general by the name of Vladimir Sachevsky rallied his people and with the Republic quickly dying, he organized the Republican Army of Volosia, which challenged the Volosian People's Republic and declared war on them. Knowing that there may be plenty of Soviet ruins on the island and the potential for nuclear capabilities, the canon Agency was called upon once again to pay the island a visit and make sure no indigenous factions got their hands on any WMDs or means to build any. At the same time, the Agency of the Russian Federation was also sent to Volosia to maintain balance and secure any dangerous equipment found in Soviet ruins, and soon both the Russian Federation and the West were contesting the island via intelligence once again. A few months after the war, not wanting to support the Volosian People's Republic or the Republican Army of Volosia, the West helped to supply and create the United Volosian Republic, a third faction with Western ideals but also with the open-mindedness to unite both the pro-Soviet and pro-Western peoples of Volosia to create a single united republic. They received military support from NATO nations as well as other support from the Agency, and soon after they found themselves just as strong as, if not stronger, than the Volosian People's Republic and Republican Army of Volosia. The Agency of the Russian Federation felt largely the same way about the United Volosian Republic, refusing to support the RAV or VPR and remaining on standby with no preference chosen for a victor. That is until the UVR came to power, after which the Russian Federation chose to support them with military equipment as well, and soon, for one of the first times in the 21st century, the Russians and the West found themselves on the same page. With the United Volosian Republic, Volosian People's Republic, and Republican Army of Volosia battling for control of the islands of Volosia, not to mention numerous minor factions, the Third Volosian Civil War had begun. Factions in Volosia This is a list of all the possible factions, minor and major, that can be encountered in Volosia at the time of the Third Volosian Civil War. United Volosian Republic Volosian People's Republic Republican Army of Volosia Militia of the Volosian Republic Aleskivich Mafia The Agency The Black Hand Agency of the Russian Federation Russian Armed Forces Volosia Police Department Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Volosia Category:Locations